Lanthande Chronicles
by StarDust550
Summary: Witness CJ and his friend's journey across the Lanthandean realm where they lived in harmony but a sudden shift of events occurred and and brought catastrophe among them. Will they ever recover peace in their own hands? Or the dark side will overwhelm them? P.S: This is my first ever story written and I need constructive criticism. Thanks and I hope you would all enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Embarkment

Chapter 1: The Embarkment

A silver medallion in the Northern hemisphere was hanging, with a dark velvet cover all around it. It was a beautiful night to spend. Fireflies flutter in the grassy meadow beside Lake Gallia. While the fireflies show their beautiful bioluminescent lights with its reflection on the water, crickets also make noise along to show their satisfaction to such a beautiful night. A tall dark figure suddenly appeared. It wears a long garment with a hood, covering its identity. It nimbly dashed through the thick forestuntil it came to a certain cave and it seems to be looking for something. After several moments of its travelling, it peered through the symbols written on the walls while holding its light up, reading. The stranger's feelings were mixed with anticipation and mischief.

 _The next morning.._

"CJ wake up!" a loud feminine voice was echoing was echoing throughout the room. CJ quickly jumped from his bed and gently rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning mom!" he greeted warmly to his mother.

" Your breakfast's ready and by the way, I'll go to the market just to buy something needed, so do what you want to do okay?" Gilda said.

"Okay then!" CJ exclaimed as if he's sort of excited for something.

He ran off downstairs and fastly ate his breakfast. Changing his clothes, he bolted out of the house and went on his way towards Forest Carbonium. Forest Carbonium is the nearest forest from Castle Terbium and is an ideal place for catching bugs and fishes around. Even though CJ doesn't have a lot of friends, he's still happy and content of himself. He wants to fish so he brought along a fishing rod and some baits. He started to fish on a clear pond right in the middle of the forest. The pond was beautiful as the sun's rays reflected on the water.

"It's a beautiful day," he said while grabbing his rod and waiting for a fish to reel in. He watched the butterflies flutter around and showing their wing's beautiful plumage above the flowers. CJ felt something pulling his rod an tightened its grasp on it.

"Checkmate!" he shouted happily as he reeled in a big salmon and placed it inside the vessel.

The salmon flopped up and down as if looking for mercy. While taking another round of fishing, he noticed a cave just a furlong away from him. Anticipation and curiousity overwhelmed his emotions. He started to pack his stuff back to his bag. So he started walking to the path to the mysterious cave.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting in a Cabin

Chapter 2: Meeting in a Cabin

Step by step he went of as he ventured down the path. Peering through the forest's gloomy shade of trees, he's still determined to find out what is inside. As he passed by, birds started to fly away, one by one. Squirrels and rabbits looked to the stranger who walks on the path and fled away.

"Is there something wrong in here?" CJ asked himself. Thenhe arrived to the place where it was last seen. Walking

with caution, CJ entered a cave, a place he wasn't been before.

"It's too dark in here, maybe if i have something that can lighten my way, I can proceed," he murmured. As he turned about, as if looking for something, he saw a cabin just near the cave. Then he went for that cabin he saw just up ahead.

"I can ask for a torch or something that can produce light, I hope someone is inside," he thought while making his way.

"Is someone there?" he yelled at the house.

Then suddenly, winds howled behind him as he went to reach for the door. Knocking at the door three times, the sound reverberated throughout the forest. The the door opened and CJ was shocked of the coincidence.

"How come did the door opened?" he said.

Then a he entered the cabin, he saw an old man situated in a chair facing the fireplace.

"Greetings lad, it's been a while since someone came to my cabin." the old man said.

"I am Groon by thr way", he added.

" Nice to meet you Mister Groon!" CJ said as he sat on a comfy chair near him.

"So what brings you here lad? do you need some assistance?"Groon questioned with a kind look.

"I came here to ask for some source of light that can lighten the cave just near your house, do you have some?" Cj asked.

"What's your business with such a mysterious, dark cave?" Groon questioned curiously.

" Well, I find it to be interesting and worth to do adventures! Who knows? you might stumble in some kind of treasure or an artifact!" CJ explained.

"Hmm, guess you have a point there, but be careful though, even I myslef haven't entered that cave", Groon warned.

" I wll", CJ said feeling determined.

Groon fiddled around his old wooden chest behind the bookshelf were a pile of books were aligned in ordered. He picked a torch and lightened it through rubbing the stones to create heat. He then handed it over to CJ. CJ then thanked the old man in return. Groon then unrolled a scroll with some instructions written on the passages inside the cave, then instructed CJ what to do. Then he stepped outside the cabin and waved goodbye while the cold breeze blew around him.


End file.
